


Three Times Ikkaku Took Third (and the two times yumichika did)

by cixth



Category: Bleach
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cixth/pseuds/cixth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five glimpses on the relationship between Ikkaku and Yumichika.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times Ikkaku Took Third (and the two times yumichika did)

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Written for[zerofruits](http://www.ze-rofruits.deviantart.com)~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> It’s been a while since I’ve written anything for Bleach (a year or so?) so if this is terribly against canon/OOC, I apologise. Also this was written all in one sitting so forgive any grammar, spelling and/or language mistakes.

**一**.

The first time Yumichika encounters Ikkaku is a memory he is sure he will never forget. The bald man—boy at the time—had been underneath a tree in the district snoring away as if he had no care in the world. The fact that he’d been asleep and snoring (loudly too) hadn’t been what caught Yumichika’s attention. No, what had caught his eye, were the birds twittering cheerfully around the sleeping form as if they belonged nowhere else.

Drawn to the picturesque the man and birds had made, Yumichika’d wandered over with the intent to further study the odd looking bunch. However, as most on the spur plans are wont to do, it all went downhill. The moment Yumichika’s shadow had fallen over the other, the bald man’s eyes had snapped open (Yumichika took a surprise note of the strange markings around the corners of his eyes) and glared balefully at the violet-haired man. Flustered, Yumichika made quick to explain what he’d been doing— _I’d only been wondering why the birds are drawn to you_ —and flushed so hard he would have bet that his face was clashing tremendously with his hair.

The aftermath of that embarrassing event had surprisingly led the two to become friends (one of the few _true_ friends Yumichika ever had to be honest—the third in fact). The bald man—Ikkaku—surprisingly didn’t mind Yumichika’s effeminate air (something which had turned the other children away from becoming friends with him) and the two got along very well despite Ikkaku’s initial gruffness. Soon enough, the two were practically joined at the hip and Yumichika could scarcely remember a time from before he’d met this surprising new friend of his.

 **二** **.**

Their gypsy summer lifestyle had to come to an end for all things did. The two of them, just Ikkaku and Yumichika (never Yumichika and Ikkaku) spent what felt like an eternity just being two of the best friends challenging people to fight (Ikkaku) and taking care of appearances and beauty (Yumichika). But of course, Ikkaku no matter how good he was couldn’t win _every_ single fight no matter what he liked to tell himself.  
That fated opponent, had been Kenpachi Zaraki, a loner but insurmountably powerful, Ikkaku had taken a beating—something he rarely if ever experienced—and resolved to train to become more powerful (and follow Zaraki like a disciple) so that one day they might fight again in which case Ikkaku would beat Zaraki. So when they hear Zaraki has been newly appointed the captain of division 11, Ikkaku is determined to attend the academy and become a shinigami.

Yumihika follows after him (of course) and the two are accepted and well on their way to becoming shinigamis worthy of serving under Captain Zaraki. Their time at the academy flies in a blur and soon it feels as though their days of wreaking havoc through Rukongai and the majority of their worries having been pissing off the wrong old lady are a thing of the past. The two of them graduate at the top of their class placing first and third (the only time Yumichika comes before Ikkaku) and are soon accepted into Zaraki’s squad. The behemoth of a man having remembered his and Ikkaku’s duel and the pretty boy (how dare he only remember Yumichika as that!) whom had always been following Ikkaku swept up into his whirlwind plans.

 **三** **.**

The third time Ikkaku takes third is when they are accepted into Zaraki’s squad. Ikkaku takes the third seat, and whilst Yumichika had wanted it (three being the most beautiful number and as such would have been most fitting for him), it makes sense to him because Ikkaku is a more talented swordsman than he is; for kami’s sake the other had achieved bankai already. So seeing as it all makes such logical sense, Yumichika finds it difficult to be too made at his friend. Really, he is happy that Ikkaku’s talents are recognized by someone other than himself. So with only a small bit of complaint for appearance’s sake, Yumichika gracefully takes the fifth—not four because four is an ugly number and five is similar in appearance to three.

 **四** **.**

Fourth is when they are together. It is not the first time that they’ve done something like this (nor will it be the last). Nevertheless, to him it feels as though each time is the first. It’s all a rush of emotion and feelings and Ikkaku’s hands—large and callous from usage of his zankpakutō—his hands are _everywhere_ and they feel hot and he can’t get enough of the sensations and then.

**oh—**

he’s coming down from a high and all he can think of is how nice that felt never mind the fact that he’s left feeling slightly sticky all over and Ikkaku’s still moving and then he’s been penetrated and the feeling of being so filled to the brim is one he’s sure he’ll never get used to. But just as soon, he can feel the now familiar feel of arousal spike and once again, he’s a writhing, panting mess beneath Ikkaku (and then it’s all a blur of fasters and theres and half-finished murmurs) and then Ikkaku’s filling him with a _gasp_ and the fact that _he’s_ the one that was able to have his friend—lover—feel that way is what makes him reach his own climax.

 **五**.

The second and (as of now) final time Yumichika takes third is when he tells Ikkaku ‘I love you’ for the first time (to be of many). Love is a heavy word he knows and not one to be thrown around carelessly. At this point in time he’s known Ikkaku for what feels like an eternity (an eternity from that one memorable day beneath a tree). He’s known the many facets of Ikkaku—as a friend, rival, comrade, lover—and those three simple words are ones that few people have said to Ikkaku (two others before himself in fact).

He can feel rather than hear Ikkaku’s breath hitch and the arms encircling him from behind tense rather suddenly before just as quickly relaxing. With a careful bit of manoeuvring, Yumichika manages to turn around in Ikkaku’s embrace so that he is facing the bald man. Ikkaku’s face betrays no emotion except for the uncertainty lurking behind the eyes that Yumichika has gotten so used to seeing lit up with a fiery passion. Soft smile gracing his lips, Yumichika strokes the side of Ikkaku’s face and presses a gentle kiss to his cheek to reassure him.

Afterwards, lying sated in afterglow with Ikkaku asleep or well on his way to being asleep, Yumichika ponders on his relationship with his fellow shinigami. He is sure that the feelings he has for the bald man are unique to him and him alone. They’ve known each other for so long, but nevertheless, each time they are together, Yumichika feels a rush of warm affection for the other. He knows that their relationship is by no means perfect—they argue and fight; not to mention the perils of their job—but he thinks that maybe, just maybe, together it’ll all work out in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post [here](http://iqhfq.tumblr.com/post/102864661710/fic-three-times-ikkaku-took-third-and-the-two-times)


End file.
